Recuerdos
by Cheza Lee
Summary: Es lo único que me queda de él; solo mis recuerdos de cada momento a su lado, los cuales no quiero que alguien más vea, ya no quiero que se preocupen por mí…ya no quiero que me traten de consolar…ya no quiero que traten de sanar a mi corazón… - Yo lo único que quiero es que Allen kun este nuevamente a mi lado…


**Bueno esta es la primera historia para el Fandom de D Grey Man que escribo; aunque en realidad se puede decir que son un conjunto de dabbles o Oneshorts desde él punto de vista de Lenalee. **

**Disclamer: DGM desgraciadamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino sensei a la que amo/odio.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: En que momento terminó

* * *

_¿Por qué ya nada es como antes?, ¿Por qué se termino lo que tú mismo comenzaste?, ¿Por qué no entiendes que todavía te necesito?..que necesito tú mirada… tú atención… _

_Necesito volver a ver aquellos ojos platinados, los que siempre se mostraban preocupados por mí, ¿Por qué ante todos aparentabas ser él más fuerte?..él más duro; cuando conmigo eras la persona más buena que pudiera existir, me cuidabas y te preocupabas por mí. _

_Yo no quería que esto acabara por que te amaba…te necesitaba…Por qué nunca conocí a alguien como tú, él único chico de quién me enamoré; pese a estar rodeada por una gran cantidad de ellos._

_Te sigo amando como antes, como siempre; aunque todo haya cambiado. ¿Por qué ya no me cuidas?…ya no me miras…ya no te preocupas por mí._

_¿Por qué ahora me haces daño?…me lastimas con tú lejanía, me hieres con tu indiferencia y me confundes mucho más de lo que yo ya estoy por ti._

_A pesar de eso yo te sigo amando, por que se que algún día todo volverá a ser como era antes; no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo te esperare…_

_Quién hubiera pensado que tú y yo nos enamoraríamos solo con la mirada. Solo bastaba que cruzáramos las miradas para saber que no necesitábamos nada más para decirnos cuanto nos queríamos._

_Quisiera poder regresar en el tiempo para poder decirte al fin con palabras cuanto TE AMO, cuan importante eres en mi vida y que sin ti ya no podré vivir mas…_

* * *

\- Lenalee chan - escucho con preocupación. Volteo y observó que es Miranda la que me llama, parada frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le pregunto, tratando de sonreír.

\- Kumoi nos llama, tenemos una misión - me responde sonriendo, acercándose a mí. En ese momento yo rápidamente guardo lo que he escrito dentro del libro que se encuentra sobre el buró, un hecho que no paso desapercibido para Miranda quien me mira con confusión; aviento el libro sobre la cama levantándome para ir poco a poco voy empujándola fuera de mi habitación, cerrándola con llave.

\- Vamos nos Miranda, que mi hermano nos esta esperando - le digo sonriendo, tomándola de la mano rumbo a su oficina.

Se que tal vez lo que hice; haga que la señorita Miranda se preocupe aún más por mí tratando de averiguar el por que lo hice pero en lo que ese momento llega, quisiera mantenerlo oculto hacia los demás, lo que a diario he escrito desde que Allen kun se fue.

Es lo único que me queda de él; solo mis recuerdos de cada momento a su lado, los cuales no quiero que alguien más vea, ya no quiero que se preocupen por mí…ya no quiero que me traten de consolar…ya no quiero que traten de sanar a mi corazón…

\- Yo lo único que quiero es que Allen kun este nuevamente a mi lado…

\- Lenalee Chan… - decía con tristeza la joven alemana, quién alzaba su rostro observando como las lagrimas de su amiga caían por el suelo. Haciéndola sentir como una inútil, por que no era capaz en poderla ayudar y aunque su inocencia era la grabadora del tiempo; no era capaz de regresar en el tiempo para que ellos dos estuvieran una vez mas juntos.

* * *

**Y como verán el primer capitulo terminó T-T, ya se que fue un poco triste pero tratare que los demás sean más empalagosos, con hojuelas y miel n w n.**

**Ahora lo único que les pido es…**

**Y si no es mucho pedir quiero sus reviews los cuales son gratis. Aunque sea con un solo comentario me conformo ya sea bueno o malo no saben como da ánimos para seguir continuando con el siguiente capitulo. **

**Ya que eso significa que alguien se tomo el tiempo de detenerse a leer mi historia de entre tantas que se encuentran aquí, las cuales muchas son mucho mejores que la mía.**

**Así que me despido deseándoles que tengan un hermoso y maravilloso día a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este pequeño deable que poco a poco se irá transformando en una pequeña historia de esta pareja a la que amo demasiado y una de mis favoritas el Allena.**


End file.
